Pastel de chocolate
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Harry tiene una extraña obsesión con el pastel de chocolate. Draco se ha dado cuenta de ello y planea utilizarlo a su favor. Cambiando pasteles por un beso. Regalo para Scarlett por su cumpleaños. Slash.


**Pastel de chocolate **

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Regalo para **_Scarlett Soars_** por su cumpleaños, un Drarry que incluye pastel de chocolate.

* * *

En el tiempo que lo llevaba observando se pudo dar cuenta que Potter tenía una extraña obsesión con el pastel de chocolate.

A la hora de la cena, Potter llegó al gran comedor que estaba tan repleto de alumnos como el mar de peces, se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Granger y Weasley. Draco supo que era cuestión de segundos para que le preguntara a alguien si no había visto la fuente con el pastel de chocolate. Algunos instantes después, la fuente estaba vacía y varias migas marrones estaban alrededor de la boca de San Potter.

— ¿Por qué miras tanto a Potter, Draco? —le preguntó Blaise Zabini, sentado a su lado.

—A veces me pregunto como es que Hogwarts admite a personas como Potter y Weasley que ni siquiera saben comer como corresponde. —contestó sin vacilación.

No pudo evitar pensar que quizás el pastel de chocolate podía ser su mejor aliado a la hora de conseguir su objetivo.

* * *

Un enorme pastel de chocolate con glaseado del mismo sabor se mantenía flotante frente a sus ojos.

En ese instante Harry no se detuvo a pensar que podía tratarse de algo más complejo que un simple pastel de chocolate y caminó hasta el postre como si su vida dependiera de ello. Algo curioso sucedió en el momento que las yemas de sus dedos estaban a punto de capturar su anhelo, el pastel comenzó a moverse por los aires en dirección al séptimo piso. Exactamente a la Sala de los Menesteres.

El pastel atravesó la puerta de la pared y sin más desapareció. Harry quería su pastel de chocolate y lo quería en ese instante. Pensó en una sala donde estuviera la delicia que lo condujo hasta allí y la puerta no tardó en abrirse.  
Sin saber lo que le deparaba allí adentro.

* * *

Una mesa repleta de pasteles de chocolate, de variedades y decorados diferentes, reinaba en la estancia.

A Harry se le hizo agua la boca y contemplo las diferentes delicias como un niño pequeño sonríe al ver que le regalan su dulce preferido. Entonces sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis y se dio cuenta que todo aquello no podía ser real. Había soñado muchas veces con muchos pasteles de chocolates pero eran solamente sueños que ahora se estaban haciendo realidad.

— ¿Te gusta, Potter?

Harry inmediatamente se volteo.

Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado contra la pared y lo observaba de una forma que Harry no supo interpretar. Algunos mechones de cabello rubio platinado le caían sobre la frente, cubriendo parcialmente sus ojos grises como la tormenta.

— ¿Qué tramas, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry pero la respuesta nunca llego. —Sea lo que sea, no te va a funcionar.

El Slytherin chasqueó la lengua.

—En eso te equivocas, Potter. Ya he conseguido parte de mi objetivo. Tú estas aquí. —Harry no sabía que decir y odio la sensación de Malfoy ganándole. — ¿Sin palabras, Potter?

—Sé directo, Malfoy.

—Un beso.

Cuando Harry quiso que fuera directo lo que menos tenía en mente era que él dijera eso.

— ¿Un beso?

—Si un beso. —asintió Draco. —Ya sabes lo que es, Potter. Cuando dos bocas se juntan.

— ¡Se lo que es un maldito beso, Malfoy! Lo que no entiendo es porque quieres que te de un beso y tampoco veo porque lo haría.

—Es fácil. Tú me das un beso y yo te doy todos estos pasteles de chocolates.

—No me gusta el pastel de chocolate.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

—No me hagas reír, Potter. Estas obsesionado con el pastel de chocolate.

— ¡Claro que no!

Malfoy se cruzo de brazos y enarcó una ceja.

—Te engañas a ti mismo, Potter. Me he dado cuenta que eres el único que come pastel de chocolate en Gryffindor. O mejor dicho, el único que se adueña de la fuente.

— ¡Yo no hago eso! —después de pronunciar las palabras, se dio cuenta que Malfoy tenía razón. —Y si así fuera, ¿Por qué me pones tanta atención?

—Siempre has llamado mi atención, por un motivo u otro. —finalizó la discusión. —Un beso por tu obsesión, ¿Si o no?

Harry pareció pensarlo.

Acababa de caer.

—Solo un beso. Sin lengua ni nada.

—Tienes mi palabra.

—Como si eso sirviera de algo. —bufó Harry.

Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta Malfoy, quien no paraba de sonreír con su forma característica, cerró los ojos y sin más presionó sus labios contra los de él, manteniendo la boca cerrada. De un segundo a otro, se vio apresado por los fuertes brazos de Malfoy que lo rodearon por las caderas, eliminando cualquier distancia entre sus cuerpos y Harry pudo sentir cada uno de sus músculos sobre los suyos.

Sus labios estaban fuertemente apretados pero la lengua de Malfoy presionó hasta que consiguió abrirlos. Harry jamás espero que su lengua se moviera tan rápido como una serpiente, la sintió caliente y sedosa dentro de su boca. Sus labios tenían un ligero sabor a chocolate, lo que incrementó más la temperatura de su cuerpo. Toda su boca sabía a chocolate.

Harry parpadeo un par de veces.

Draco Malfoy lo estaba besando y lo peor era que lo estaba disfrutando como nunca pensó disfrutar de un beso.

Cuando los pulmones de ambos reclamaron el oxígeno, se separaron. Harry no fue conciente en el instante que los dedos del Slytherin se movieron por encima de su camisa y le desabrocharon los primeros dos botones. Tampoco fue conciente cuando sus propias manos acariciaron los mechones de cabello de la nuca de Draco.

—Bueno Potter, te mereces tus postres.

Sin decir más se encaminó hacía la salida.

— ¿Cuál era tu objetivo, Malfoy?

—Tus labios, Potter. —contestó sin más. —Después que me dejaste meterte la lengua hasta la garganta, podrías comenzar a llamarme Draco. ¿No crees, _Harry_?

* * *

Por supuesto que Harry no le comento a nadie lo que sucedió en la Sala de los Menesteres y cuando llegó esa noche a la torre de Gryffindor con la boca cubierta de chocolate y unos cuantos pasteles consigo, Hermione le interrogo pero él rápidamente escapo a su dormitorio.

Algunos días después de lo sucedido, Malfoy o mejor dicho _Draco_, se acercó a él en el patio.

— ¿Esta noche a la misma hora con lo que tú sabes? —preguntó con un tono de voz tan sugerente que no dejo nada para la imaginación.

Todos los estudiantes presentes, sobre todo Ron que estaba junto a Harry, se quedaron observando confundidos.

— ¿Qué podría querer Harry contigo, hurón? —dijo a la defensiva, Ron.

Draco ni lo miro cuando habló.

—Nada que te interese, Weasley. —luego le habló a Harry. — ¿Qué dices?

Harry se humedeció los labios de forma tentadora.

—Lleva más pastel de chocolate y te daré algo más que un beso.


End file.
